


I know

by rayofsonnshine



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Not Really Anything, Super Angst, i'M SAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayofsonnshine/pseuds/rayofsonnshine
Summary: barba and sonny have to break up.short.





	I know

**Author's Note:**

> i have no clue what i'm doing with my life

“It’s not my fault, Sonny. It had to come to this,” Barba’s fingers dance across Carisi’s back, holding him tightly to his chest. 

“I know. I know it’s not.”

He reaches up and runs his hand through Sonny’s hair, his touch meant to reassure but appearing as longing. Carisi pulls away after a moment, not catching Barba’s gaze. He instead turns to the window, studying the passing cars ten stories below them. Rafael watches his boyfriend, eyes remorseful yet unsurprised at his reaction.

“I’m sorry.”

Sonny feels a million thoughts race through his head. And tears. 

Not tears. 

Not now. 

He focuses instead on the pedestrians below, pushing his feelings back into the recesses of his mind. Where they belong. His throat dry, he opens his mouth to speak.

“I know,” he repeats.

Barba wants to do something. Anything. He wants to reach out and put a hand on his shoulder. To spin him around and kiss him. One last time. 

He shouldn’t. And he won’t. 

Not again.


End file.
